wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon:The Wiggly Nostalgic Years
The Wiggly Nostalgic Years is a DVD box-set that will be released on December 12th 2012 to say goodbye to Greg, Jeff & Murray before they leave in 2013. Songs like "Vini Vini" will be un-veoted by Daniel Celano and Jacob Bergman. Wiggles Fans in the US and Canada will finally get the oldies on DVD. Discs Disc 1 - The Early Wiggles (Wiggle Time (1993), Yummy Yummy (1994) & Big Red Car) Disc 2 - Everybody's Wiggling! (Wake Up Jeff! (uncut) & Wiggledance 1996 (uncut) Disc 3 - The Wiggles' Fun! (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (uncut), Toot Toot! (1998) & The Wiggly Big Show) Disc Opening Disc 1 - Open the Yellow Case Disc 2 - Open the Red Case Disc 3 - Open the Blue Case Plus open the Purple case for a photo gallery of the first few years. There is also a bonus disc if you open the whole thing that will show a clip from Youtube called "A Message to The Wiggles' Fans" DVD Menu Each DVD menu shows a sign saying "Pick a video, any video" which is similar to a magic trick saying "Pick a card, any card". Trivia * This DVD box-set is dedicated to all the Wiggles Fans, including Phillip Wilcher, the classical piano player. * The prototype version of the DVD title was called "The Best Of The Wiggles". But on July 27, 2012, Daniel Celano changed the name to "The Wiggly Nostalgic Years". * On January 1 2013, there will be a sequal named "The Wiggly Nostalgic Years Part 2: Wiggly TV" with episodes from TV Series 1-7 and sneek peeks of Series 8. * Never-before-seen deleted songs are shown on the DVD for the first time such as "Guess What?" from "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Reindeer Express" from "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas". Photo Gallery Images Disc 1 Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg, and Anthony's brother John TheWigglesBusking.jpg|Busking JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff Fatt recording the first album. Greg,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Murray in the recording studio TheWiggles'FirstEverRecording.jpg|The Wiggles and Phillip Wilcher recording the first album. TheWiggles.jpg|Black & White Wiggles TheWigglesonRedNoseDay1991.jpg|Red Nose Day Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1991.jpg|''Rock-a-Bye Your Bear'' TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|The Wiggles at the Sydney Opera House DorothytheDinosaur1992Photo.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Murray,AnthonyandGregin1992Picture.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Greg HoottheOwl.jpg|Hoot the Owl HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry the Octopus Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Peter Mackie and Jeff WiggleTimeSet.jpg|''Wiggle Time'' AnthonyFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyinGreenShirt.jpg|Anthony before being the blue wiggle Anthony,GregandJeff2.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff (Notice that Thomas the Tank Engine is on the picture) DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party TheWiggles'1994ConcertPhoto.jpg|Performing in 1994 CaptainFeatherswordin1994Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Dorothy the Dinosaur's Birthday Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayConcert.jpg|Dorothy wearing ballet shoes September141994.jpg|John selling merchandise after the show YummyYummyVideoPoster.jpg|Video Poster for "Yummy Yummy" YummyYummyPromoPicture.jpg|''Yummy Yummy'' TheWigglesandDorothyin1994BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black & White JohnPatrickFieldSellingMerchandise.jpg|John selling merchandise TheWigglesatScottsCollege-1995.jpg|The Wiggles at Scotts College Florence Henderson & David Reyne dance with Dorothy.jpg|Dorothy on "Midday" WagstheDoginBigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog BigRedCarMusicVideo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|''Big Red Car'' BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|The First Big Red Car BigRedCarPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesonMidday.jpg|"Big Red Car" awarded in 1996 on the TV show: "Midday". Disc 2 TheWigglesatGreg'sWedding.jpg|The Wiggles at Greg's Wedding WigglyGroomsmen.jpg|Wiggly Groomsmen GregandMichelle.jpg|Greg and Michelle TheWigglesinGymShortsandBoots.jpg|The Wiggles in gym shorts and boots TheWigglesGroupinWakeUpJeff!PromoPicture.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black-and-White TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto2.jpg|Black-and-White WakeUpJeff!AlbumPoster.JPG|"Wake Up Jeff!" album WakeUpJeffVideoPoster.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Video CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeffPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandHenrytheOctopusin1996Picture.jpg|The Wiggles & Henry the Octopus Anthony,MurrayandGregatABC.jpg|Anthony, Murray & Greg at ABC Shop TheWigglyGroupin1996ChristmasPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in Christmas picture It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-1996Photo.jpg|Behind-the Scenes of "It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" music video TheWigglesGroup.jpg|The Wiggly Group Greg-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Greg Jeff-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Jeff CaptainFeathersword-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Captain Feathersword Murray-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Murray WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags the Dog WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Rare Wags the Dog HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Henry the Octopus HenryTheOctopus-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff Murray-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Murray Jeff-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff DorothyTheDinosaur-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyTheDinosaur-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles lift Dorothy up after her split AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword-WiggledancePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggledance!'' TheWigglesinWiggledance!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles Wiggledance!Poster.jpeg|The "Wiggledance!" video poster Disc 3 TheWigglesMoviePoster.JPG|Poster of "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|''The Wiggles Movie'' TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg|Dorothy holding slate WallytheGreat.jpg|Wally the Great The_Wiggles_Movie_Poster.jpg|The Wiggles in front of "The Wiggles Movie" poster WigglyWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas'' TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy WagstheDoginWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Wags HenrytheOctopusinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesin1997.jpg|The Wiggles TakeaTripOutontheSea-1997.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesinPilot.jpg|TV Series 1 TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car DancingRide-1998.jpg|''Wiggle Time'' FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword TootToot!AlbumPoster.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" album poster TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|Album Presentation TheWigglesin1998Picture.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray's daughter, Georgia and Anthony's nephew, Dominic TheWigglesandMickeyMouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse TheWigglesandMickeyMouse2.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #2 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse3.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #3 TheWigglesandMickeyMouse4.jpg|The Wiggles and Mickey Mouse #4 TheWiggles,MickeyMouseandBarbara.jpg|The Wiggles, Mickey Mouse and Barabara AnthonyinDisneylandPicture.jpg|Anthony making a bomb Anthony,PaulandMickeyMouse.jpg|Anthony, Mickey Mouse and his brother Paul TheWigglesatDisneyland.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse statue TheWigglesatDisneyland-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Live at Disneyland! TheWigglesGroupinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|''Toot Toot!'' TheWholeGang.jpg|TV Series 2 TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom.jpg|The Wiggles in Jeff's bedroom TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''The Wiggly Big Show'' MovementPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles Bonus Features Disc 1: *Music Videos: Get Ready to Wiggle & Dorothy the Dinosaur *The Wiggles on Play School/John and Monica: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Bonus Video: ABC For Kids: Live in Concert *Wiggle Time Deleted Song: A Family Song *Wiggle Time Deleted Song: Come and Sail The Sea *Yummy Yummy Deleted Song: Shake Your Sillies Out *Big Red Car Deleted Song: Here We Go Dorothy *Photo Gallery Disc 2: *Bonus Live Clip: The Wiggles LIVE *Wake Up Jeff! Deleted Song: Guess What? *Anthony Talks About Him Being From Green To Blue *Photo Gallery Disc 3: *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Bonus Clips *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Deleted Song: Reindeer Express *The Wiggles Movie Trailer *Bonus Song: O Epoe Tooki Tooki (from Wiggle Opera) *Bonus Song: Romp Bomp A Stomp (from the original airing of Anthony's Haircut) *Bonus Clip: The Balloon Chase (from the original airing of Lilly) *The Wiggles and Spearhead: Roller-skate *The Wiggles Hit The Big Time *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Bonus Video: Dorothy The Dinosaur And Friends Video *The Wiggles' Website Clip *The Wiggly Big Show Director's Cut: The Monkey's Dance *Never Before Seen Wiggles Puppet Song: Hot Potato *The Wiggles Puppet & Friends Video Clip *Bonus Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (Deleted from The Wiggly Big Show) *The Mystery of an Unknown Song from The Wiggly Big Show *Photo Gallery Gallery See here Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2012